


Batsu

by Selah



Series: Gensou [43]
Category: Jrock, Royz, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Food Issues, Gen, disordered body image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Such a simple goal, from the start Kazuki had been confident he could achieve what he intended.





	

**Author's Note:**

> time stamp: spring 2014  
> During the last tour Kazuki was with Royz, he vowed to lose 10 kilos or else suffer a punishment.

Kazuki frowned down at the scale under his feet, willing the display to change. That number couldn't be right. It just couldn't. Not after everything he had done. It couldn't be right.

And then Subaru was announcing it to the whole live house and he had to plaster on an abashed smile. He had failed. He would have to go through his punishment, on camera. It was humiliating and he had never been so happy to see the cameraman pack up his gear and leave him alone. All that work, and still he had failed.

Strong arms caught him completely off guard as they wrapped around him, a familiar giggle hitting his ear as he was less than gently rocked back and forth.

“Negi-senpai....”

“You didn't fail anything, Kazumoru.”

“S-senpai....”

“You're not a failure, Moru,” Takemasa repeated, hugging him tighter for a moment. “You're already amazing and perfectly you just the way you are. Numbers on a scale don't say anything about the wonderful person you already are.”

“I'm a fat slob, senpai,” Kazuki huffed, trying without success to pull away from his senpai. “I weigh way too much, nobody else in the band weighs as much as I do!”

“I do,” Takemasa said, squeezing him again. “Actually, I weigh a little more than you do. Does that make me a fat slob?”

“W-what? Senpai! That's different!”

“Is it? How? Why? Look, I know me saying it isn't going to be enough, but I'mma say it anyway: you aren't a failure and you absolutely aren't fat. Or a slob. I promise you.”

Kazuki huffed, feeling himself sag against his senpai. He didn't want to argue about it anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I was never really on board with Moru's weight loss mission - he was never skinny and going on a restricted calorie diet while on tour is an idiotic idea to start with - but since it was something the real was doing that wasn't so easily ignored...we found a way of working with it. And past it.


End file.
